A Vision Research Center was established at Washington University to provide essential facilities for the 13 faculty members whose research interests are in one or another aspect of vision. The 13 faculty members are distributed within 3 departments. The Center significantly facilitates the interaction between these several investigators and make it possible for them to advance their ongoing research, most of which is supported by individual research grants from NEI.